


Earn It

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: sweet like sugar [2]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Begging, Dom Natasha Romanov, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Prompt was "Begging" also part of the sweet like sugar AU





	Earn It

_"Nat, please!"_ Carol whined, tugging on the binds that have held her in place for a good twenty minutes. Natasha had set this game up for the whole night, and of course, Carol was willing to play.

"Too busy looking at your Amazon wishlist, Princess. Wanna buy you everything, but you have to be a good girl for me. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Mommy." she squeaked, hoping Natasha wouldn't take much longer.

Adding five things to her cart, Natasha turned back to Carol. She was quick to move back onto the bed, and between the younger woman's legs. Carol was still soaked from her first orgasm of the night, and now she was ready for whatever Natasha decided on giving her. "Ten spanks to your pretty pussy, and if you behave, I'll add five more things to the cart. Understand?"

When Carol hummed in agreement, Natasha trailed her hand up to her pussy at a slow pace. Making sure that she was on the edge. Finally bringing her hand down onto her soaked cunt, Carol let out a cry. "Count princess, every time you mess up, I restart."

Natasha watched as Carol tried to get her words out fast enough. "One!" she whined, trying to wiggle out of her restraints, but it was no use. Natasha rubbed at her sensitive pussy, sliding a finger in. 

"I love when you whimper, and I love when you whine, but do you want to know what I enjoy the most?" Natasha asked, voice soft as she lazily fingered her.

"W-what would that be?" Carol moaned, trying her best to fuck herself on her finger. 

"I love hearing you beg for me, beg me to go faster, or give you more." Natasha hummed, "Oh? You're so soaked, and I've only been fucking with a single finger." 

Carol whimpered when she pulled out, and slapped her pussy once again. "T-two!" This when on until she got to ten, spanking her, and then teasing her with a single finger. Finally when the tenth spank came, Natasha added two other fingers. 

"Oh _god_. Please-" Carol cut herself with a whine, thrusting her hips up the best she could. She was already close, but needed Natasha's permission. That was the rule. "Natasha, please, so-so close!" tears forming in her eyes, the redhead smirked.

"Music to my ears," she cooed, "but you've been a good girl. Come for me." 

Carol did just that, coming with a loud whine. Wiggling away once she calmed down, Natasha pulled away. "You're such a good girl for me, y'know? Doing what you're told, I'll buy you everything off that wishlist you made."


End file.
